Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Draco seeks to secure revenge on Hermione. Winner DramioneLove Mini Fest 2016 - Best Dark Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Winner DramioneLove Mini Fest 2016 - Best Dark Fic

 **Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold  
**  
Professor Draco Malfoy sat back in his luxurious leather office chair, ready for the night's parent/teacher interview. **  
**

Smug over his recent triumph, he thought again about his successful revenge against Hermione Granger-Weasley… Many years ago, the Mudblood had deceived him, used him for one night of her pleasure. Then, she'd dumped him for that ginger muppet, Ron Weasley when the man had come sniffing around the next day looking to make it up with her.

So, he'd gotten back at her by winning her daughter's affections, and then taking a similar night of pleasure from the girl…

 _One month ago…_

 _Draco was patiently waiting by the bar when he heard a female clear her throat behind him. Supressing a smirk, he schooled his features and pretended surprise when he turned to Rose._

 _"_ _Rose? What are you doing here?" He put on his best voice of concern._

 _"_ _I came to see you, to talk about us. I know you feel it, too."_

 _He glanced around, feigning worry over Rose's words. "Shh, keep your voice down. It's bad enough you're here on a school night, but to talk about such things in the open... Do you realise if you are seen here by other members of the staff, you'll be expelled?" He put an arm around her, drawing her in as if to protect her. "Well, there's nothing for it. You'll have to stay here until morning and, of course, I cannot in good conscience leave you un-chaperoned. Come."_

 _He cast a Disillusionment Charm over Rose and motioned for her to follow him to the reception area._

 _"_ _I need a room for the night," he told the desk clerk._

 _Galleons were exchanged and Draco took the room key from the clerk. He and Rose then made their way up to the room he'd been assigned._

 _Once inside, Rose threw herself at him, tugging on his robes. "Oh, sir, you have to promise you won't tell on me," she pleaded, "but I had to see you!"_

 _With a faked sign of resignation, Draco replied, "Rose, this mess you've made, coming here, it could mean the end of my job if we're found here together." He assumed an air of frustration for a moment before seeming to make a tough decision. "We should make a solemn vow to each other not to speak about the events of tonight again, and bind that vow with our wands."_

 _Rose's eyes widened in fear, but she agreed anyway, trusting in him to do right by them both._

 _They joined hands and he swiftly cast the spell._

 _"_ _There, now that the preliminaries are out of the way, why don't we discuss why you really sought me out tonight," he slyly suggested, slipping a hand down her arm and encircling her waist._

Mission accomplished, many times over.

However, after that one pleasurable night, Draco had decided to use the situation to his advantage. He'd concocted a new plan, which had included him intentionally distancing himself from Rose thereafter, seeming embarrassed by their liaison. That, in turn, caused the girl to spiral into a state of depression, and then into an angsty, typical teenage rebellion.

Of course, now it was his duty as a 'concerned authority figure' in Rose's life to meet with her mother to discuss the girl's academic decline…and to offer what support he could to the girls' distraught mother.

Internally, he congratulated himself on the plan coming to fruition so quickly. Hermione was on her way in now to talk to him about the matter.

A gentle knock at the door disrupted Draco's thoughts. He schooled his features, executing a professional, but friendly mien as he stood up to greet his guest.

"Come," he commanded.

Hermione entered his office, tentative, but determined. He gestured for her to take a seat in a chair across from him.

With the memory of her daughter's innocent, willing body under him still so fresh in his mind, Draco let his eyes roam freely over Hermione. She wore a form fitting suit which accentuated her curves, and her hair was pinned up in a messy up-do, with two stray curls left hanging down to frame her face. She was still beautiful enough to stir his blood.

She sat opposite him, clutching her handbag in both hands and fidgeting.

"I'm sure you know why I have called this meeting, Mrs. Weasley."

He smiled amicably at her, all the while, inside he cringed at the use of that idiotic blood traitor's name.

"I am," she replied curtly.

He eyed her sitting opposite him and did his best to maintain a professional façade. "To be frank, I am concerned by Rose's marks. Within a single month, she has slipped from an outstanding student with top marks to one who is failing my class, as well as her other classes. I have no idea what has caused this decline."

"Her father and I don't know either," Hermione replied somewhat pensively, as if trying to pinpoint an exact date in her mind to explain the odd situation. "The change was so sudden."

His plan falling perfectly into place, Draco adopted a sympathizing look as he slowly climbed to his feet and made his way over to the antique, carved cupboard behind his desk. From it, he pulled out two glasses and a crystal decanter filled with an expensive Scotch Firewhisky. As he poured, he said, "At her age, that can happen. Teenagers tend to be moody, unpredictable creatures."

He made his way back to the desk carrying the two glasses filled to their brims with liquor, noting Hermione nodding in agreement with his commiserative words.

Good, she was following his script, then.

Sitting back down in his office chair, he elegantly slid one glass towards her. With no hesitation she picked it up and took a sip.

They continued to talk about Rose. Draco could see Hermione relishing the intelligent discussion, something she probably lacked at home he mused. Of course he appeared to listen attentively which made her feel as if her concerns were wholly justified.

Slowly their conversation drifted off-topic. Lubricated by alcohol within minutes of finishing her second glass, Hermione began showing signs of intoxication: her posture relaxed, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glazed over a bit. Before long, all her usual reserve was gone and she was outright flirting with him. Draco was fiendishly delighted when she even suggested that they should meet again, "over dinner, perhaps, but only to discuss Rose."

He'd agreed to her proposal, of course, and their meeting came to an end.

As he shut the door behind Hermione with a promise to Owl later, he laughed to himself. He'd done it—he was in! Check another item off his list.

Next up: Obliviate Rose's memory of their clandestine meeting.

Yes, Hermione Granger-Weasley _would_ soon be his again…and then he'd teach her a lesson in how to properly deceive a person. He would destroy her feelings, her reputation, her marriage, and tear her happy family apart. He would make her feel as he had after she'd tossed him aside for that ginger idiot, Weasley.

Indeed, he thought, revenge _was_ a dish best served cold.


	2. PREQUEL to chapter 1

PREQUEL to Chapter 1

* * *

Professor Malfoy had been grooming Rose for years now.

Phase one of his plan started in her first and second year at Hogwarts. Rose was always under pressure from her mother to perform well in school. Draco played the part of the dedicated teacher, making time to help his student when it was needed.

By third year, she started coming to talk to him after class for no reason. He found himself sitting back on his chair, with a mask of earnest interest, all the while concealing his devious delight that she was beginning to trust him.

By the end of third year, she would confide in him about everything from school politics to family matters. He provided her with a willing non-judgemental ear, allowing her to prattle on to her heart's content.

It was early fourth year when Draco noticed a change in Rose. Over the summer, she had started to take on a womanly form, signalling that her adolescent hormones were likely in full swing. Draco had been patiently waiting for this so he could start phase two of his plan.

He gradually started decreasing the physical distance between the two of them when she stayed after class. To any observer, things were aboveboard. Yet for the two people in the classroom things were changing. He saw how the skin on her arms would turn into gooseflesh when he brushed past her or stood near. She was affected by him. Truthfully he also found himself aroused. However, what Draco found arousing was the similarity that Rose had with her Mudblood mother. Her hair was less bushy and held the filthy red Weasley colouring; however, her face and eyes were almost identical to Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder if her body was similar too.

It was at the end of fourth year that Rose confessed that he understood her better than anyone else did. Draco smiled down warmly at the girl, knowing that it would all happen soon. He had taken time and absolute care to weave a web most fitting for young Rose Weasley. She was already deep within his web of manipulation. He just needed to patiently wait for the right time to pounce.

As expected, when fifth year commenced, Hermione continued to put pressure on her daughter to perform well at school. In response, Rose, now well and truly an adolescent, did what most teens of that age do: rebel. She became tardy with her school work and her favourite Professor had no choice but to put her on evening detention. Little did she know this is exactly what he wanted to happen.

All alone with her favourite Professor was the best kind of detention Rose could have asked for. He spoke about how disappointed he was in her, that he cared and was concerned. He said that if there was anything she needed to talk about he was always there. After venting her frustrations, Rose acted on impulse. Or at least, what she thought was impulse.

The reality is that Draco had closed the distance between himself and Rose. Her body unwittingly reacted to his close proximity. Sensing the time was almost right, he put a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up at her Professor with wide brown eyes and did something she had thought about doing for the last year. She leant up and lightly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It took all of Draco's self-control not to deepen the kiss, pin her to the table, and savagely take her innocence. No. He had to follow his plan. He had to appear shocked.

He reluctantly stood up and stepped back, looking down at the girl whose face was flushed.

"Rose, you know we cannot do this."

He tried to appear serious as he spoke softly, but with hungry eyes raking over her cloaked form.

"Why not, I know you feel it too!" she exclaimed.

Time to plant the seed in her mind, Draco thought to himself. The seed that would lead to her right into the trap. He would be ready to pounce.

"That isn't the point, Rose, you are my student and I am your teacher."

He was strategically letting her know that he did indeed feel something as well but his "morals" were stopping him.

With that, Draco walked away from the dazzled young witch, leaving her to think. He had, however, slipped into earlier conversation that he was to be going to Hogsmeade that evening for a quiet drink alone. He chuckled to himself, thinking that if his trap was set correctly tonight was the night.

Draco was patiently waiting by the bar when he heard a female clear her throat behind him. With a knowing smirk and glittering eyes he made himself school his features to surprise when he turned around to find Rose standing before him.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He put on his best voice of concern.

"I came to see you, to talk about us. I know you feel it, too."

He glanced around, feigning worry over Rose's words. "Shh, keep your voice down. It's bad enough you're here on a school night, but to talk about such things in the open... Do you realise if you are seen here by other members of the staff, you'll be expelled?" He put an arm around her, drawing her in as if to protect her. "Well, there's nothing for it. You'll have to stay here until morning and, of course, I cannot in good conscience leave you un-chaperoned. Come."

He cast a Disillusionment Charm over Rose and motioned for her to follow him to the reception area.

"I need a room for the night," he told the desk clerk.

Galleons were exchanged and Draco took the room key from the clerk. He and Rose then made their way up to the room he'd been assigned.

Once inside, Rose threw herself at him, tugging on his robes. "Oh, sir, you have to promise you won't tell on me," she pleaded, "but I had to see you!"

With a faked sign of resignation and a cunning glint in his eye, Draco replied, "Rose, this mess you've made, coming here, it could mean the end of my job if we're found here together." He assumed an air of frustration for a moment before seeming to make a tough decision. "We should make a solemn vow to each other not to speak about the events of tonight again, and bind that vow with our wands."

Rose's eyes widened in fear, but she agreed anyway, trusting in him to do right by them both.

They joined hands and he swiftly cast the spell.

Draco confidently took two measured steps away from his prey, mentally counting to three before he turned around.

"There, now that the preliminaries are out of the way, why don't we discuss why you really sought me out tonight," he slyly suggested, slipping a hand down her arm and encircling her waist.

****  
After he had taken her innocence, he remained on top of the naked Rose Weasley, smiling. Yes, her body was indeed like her mother's, and most importantly, revenge was indeed a dish BEST served cold.


End file.
